I Promise
by NaruHinaAlwaysAndForever
Summary: What happens when Hinata is the new girl? Will she survive at Konoha High School? What happens when they find out what happens in the Hyuga House? Hinata and Naruto OCC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfictionI please review.

I Don't Own Naruto

" Wake up already your gonna be late and I'm already hungry! "Hiashi screamed to his shy daughter.

" Y-yes Father I'll be down i-in a m-moment." Hinata stuttered to say afraid of her father. Hinata a 17 year old girl

With midnight blue long hair with purple orb eyes that hold a lot of pain since the day her mom died and everything in her life went down hill. Pale white skin that she would call ugly but instead made her look stunning. Known as an extremely shy person who stutters and blushes ALOT. She wears jackets that hids her hourglass figure that would put any woman to shame.

"DAMIT! You disgrace what did I tell you about stuttering! " screamed Hiashi

Hinata took a deep breath trying to hold down her tears

"Yes Sir" Hinata said. Hiashi left slamming the door.

"Hinata you are not a disgrace you are my guardian angel and belive me when I say beautiful lady." Hanabi said with tears in her eyes. Hanabi a freshman who is always hides her pain and also looks likes a young version of her sister. Hinata is always there to protect her.

"Thank you Hanabi now get changed don't want to be late for the first day of school" Hinata said while giving her sister a hug. Hinata took a really quick shower and changes into a black tank top with red jeans and white high top nikes. She went down stairs to prepare quick food for her family.

"Now your really a DISGRACE what the fuck. This shit taste bad." Hiashi yelled as he he threw his food on the floor.

"HINATA IS NOT A DISGRACE" Hanabi roared as she then froze when she realized what she said.

"What DID you say you bitch"Hiashi stood up and grabbed his belt making his way toward Hanabi. Hinata stormed toward her sister coming in between Hanabi and the belt smaking her in her back really hard

Hinata grunted as she ordered Hanabi to go make her way to the car and to take her stuff for her

"You can hit me but please don't hit Hanabi PLEASE! Hinata begged also having the strengh to not stutter. With that said... hinata made her way toward her car suddenly feeling being pain in her back again.

"Ahh" Hinata held back her tears as her father laughed at her and left.

-Inside the car-

"Are you okay? Please be okay! Hanabi pleaded

"Yes I am okay now pass me that sweater and the medicine bag."Hinata quickly stopped the bleeding put the pain was still around she put the sweater on to cover up all her scars and the 2 big cuts on her back

As they road around they stopped at Konoha high School. 'it is so big' hinata thought. As they both got out the car Hanabi stopped hinata

"Hinata why don't we just go to the police I don't want you to get hurt any more.

"N-no Hanabi no one will belivie that the great Hiashi Hyuga beats his children eve with all my scars as proof he will find a way to get out and find us .It will all go worse for us understand." Hinata told her sister with anger and sincerity in her voice .

"Yes...I do" Hanabi said putting her head down .hinata picked her chin up and gave her a weak smile

"Listen I am turning 18 in a couple of weeks...and as your guardian angel I am alredy looking for places to live for the both us I am going to protect you don't worry." Hinata said while giving her a hug which made Hanabi smile hugging her back.

They walked into the building making there way toward the office 'it's even bigger in the inside' they walked into the building and pass to guys.

"Look at the new girl we should have some fun why don't we play a prank on her."said a blue-eyed blonde headed boy while holding the president of his fan club's waist .

"Yea that would be fun oh Naruto your so smart!" Ame was her name said.

"What do you think Neji?"Naruto said in between Ame and his kisses

"Ehh it would be fun"Neji said grabbing his book from his locker not even realizing who the new girl is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Narutro or the other

Naruto Uzumaki is the #1 hotesst guy of school he is the "Number One Knuckle Head" but also known as a "Play Boy". He lives with his uncle Jiraya who travels around the world so he lives with Sasuke. Naruto's parents where one of Japan's most amazing corporation. Everything went down hill when his parent died in a car accident on there way home.

Sasuke Uchiha is the 2nd hotesst and Naruto's best friend he is a bit more cooler and is considerd as an ice cube he lives with his brother Itachi since his parents died giving birth to him.

Neji Hyuga is the 3rd king of konoha he is also know as an ice cube he lives Itachi also since his parents died and he hates Hiashi's family for he blames them for his parents death.

Shikamaru and Garra are both tied as 4th hotesst both are quiet but Shikamaru is lazy but smart he doesnt like living with his family so he lives with Sasuke. Garra on the other hand likes his siblings Temari and Kankuro. Temari and Garra decided to move in with their friends while Kankuro is away in college. Garra's mom died giving birth to him. Garra's dad is an excessive drunk who is abusive another reason why they don't live with him.

Konohamaro known as the cutest his parents also died in the same car as Naruto's parents. Ever since then Naruto and him are always together. Jiraya has custody of him but since he is away he lives under the care of Itachi

In the office Hanabi and Hinata were greeted by a woman chasing after a pig

"Tonton STOP!" Shizune yelled

"OIIIINNNNK OINK (catch me bitch)"the pig said.

Shizune then realize she was being whatched. Lifted her head up and said

"May I help you."

"Y-es Shizune-sama we are the new s-students Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. " Hinata replied sweatsdroping.

"Oh yes step in to principle Tsunade's office and please call me Shizune."

They both Bowed and went insinde the office. They saw a lady chugging down a bottle of sake

"Can I help you laides. "Said an almost drunk Tsunade. Hinata and Hanabi sweat droped.

"Y-yea we are the n-new students."Hinata replies with a nervous smile.

"Oh Yes well here you guys are your schedule. Well miss Hinata you have time to get to class as for you Hanabi take this late pass. Okay have a good school year and I am always here to Help if needed. Go on ahead ladies. "Tsunade said quickly and returning to chugging down the sake

"Remember Hanabi DO NOT get into ANY trouble. I am always here okay. "Hinata said giving her a hug

"Yes mother i know you are always gonna be here."Hanabi replied sarcasticly yet sweetly then leaving there own ways

With the boys

"Wow Shikamaru that's a good plan she won't now what's gonna hit her."Naruto said with his idiotic grin.

"So how does she look like I mean is she hot"Neji asked with a smirk on her face

"I was a little busy but... she has midnight blue hair it doesn't look like she has a lot in those places.*wink wink* But then again she was wearing a big sweater... Oh! And she was walking with a younger girl who is Kono's age." Naruto stated 'I still think I forgot one more detail.

"Uh...she seems ugly I think she's almost here let's go get the stuff ... Garra you know what to do." Sasuke said annoyed.

-HINATA POV

'This school is so big I feel like I will get lost. Shit! I hope I find a house I don't want to let Hanabi down mom help me please. '

-NORMAL POV

Suddenly Hinata hit something buff and fell to the ground.

"S-sorry I a-am s-such a clutz I-it's my f-first day s-sorry."Hinata said trying to hold back her embarrassment and pain she felt since some of her scars didn't heal.

"Its okay so your new... need some help." the redheaded boy with a kanji tattoo in his forehead said.

"By the Way the names Garra."

"H-hello G-garra-San my names H-hinata H-hyuga p-pleasure to m-meet y-you." Hinata said nervously turning red

"So let me see you schedule "Garra said with a hint of annoyance. Hinata handed her schedule to him

Kakashi-Homeroom-

Kurenai-Language arts

Lunch

Orochimaru-Science

Guy-gym

Asuma-Math

Sasori and Deidra-art

Kurenai-music

"Oh So you have Kakashi right now well thats close I'll show you. "Garra said loud enough for Sasuke to here.

"She has kakashi let's go to the room" Sasuke said everyone smirked.

'she seems really nice wonder if she related to Neji. We are here man I feel so sorry now.'

"Well we are here now (opens door) ladies first."Garra said with a sad smile on his face.

-The Girls POV -

"Sakura look they are gonna play another prank." Ino said with a glint of sadness

"Garra is going to get it if he"s apart of it. " Temari said with a serious voice

'man I feel sorry for who ever that is.' both Tenten and Sakura thought.

-NORMAL POV

"T-thank y-you G-Garra-San." Hinata responded with a weak smile

-Inside The Classroom

"Ready"Naruto said excited

"Set" Shikamaru said with a half smile

"Go" Kiba said with a grin.

They all through the water and soaked her

NORMAL POV

"Ahh" Hinata screamed as ice cold water fell onto her.

They all craked up laughing at her except for the girls. Neji still not noticing it was Hinata craked up laughing.

"N-Neji?" Hinata said weakly but loud enough for him to hear. Neji looked up to see his cousin on the verge of tears.

"Hina-" Neji started but was then cut off by Hinata. Everyone was surprised that they knew each other

" I-I k-know Y-you d-dont like m-me b-but t-to do t-this..." Hinata started but then couldn't hold it in and ran out crying.

Neji now feeling ashamed stood still.

"GARRA!" Temari screamed running up to her brother. All five boys gulped scared to turn around.

"I know Temari I felt...sorry..she was a nice shy girl."Garra said with his head down

"Sorry?... That shit was fucking hilarious! Neji who is she like an ex-girl or some shit? Naruto said with Ame already running to his side.

"No!.. Hinata she is my cousin who I hate."Neji Said coldy

" That is still fucked up especially since she just came to school... did you bakas even care about her feelings."TenTen said with anger

All boys kept quiet

"Who's plan was it"Sakura said with anger. All those boys pointed to Naruto

"Me! Shikanaru you came up with the plan." Naruto said with a hint of frightness

"I did but you were the ones that started the whole thing."Shikamaru said lazily.

"Naruto you shit head. " said Matsuri with anger as she ran out to find Hinata followed by the others.

With Hinata

' This was so mean'

Hinata thought as she ran into the bathroom and took off her sweater to try to dry it ' I have no more clothes what am I going to do'

"Hey Hinata is that ...YOU!?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters.

_Hey Hinata is that...YOU!?_

Matsuri said as she stepped into the bathroom but stopped dead in her traks and stared at all of her scars and wounds

"Epp! Who are you!?" Hinata exclaimed.

"It's okay I'm Matsuri I was inside the classroom when they played the prank."

Matsuri exclaimed.

O-oh" Hinata said she was a little busy not trying to show her scares but failed miserably.

"What happened to you...and don't play it off I won't do or tell anyone I just want to help." With every word she stepped closer

"I can't..." Hinata said trembling remembering of all the memories of her pain spinning in her head causing a load of pain in her head.

"okay...at least let me help you...can we be friends." Matsuri said while trying to help her bruises.

"...o-okay...dont t-tell p-pl-" Hinata then fainted

"WHAT THE!?" TenTen said enter entering the girls bathroom.

"Sakura help I think she fainted." Matsuri said while trying to hide Hinata's scares but failed miserably.

"Okay...I think she did lets just take her to the nurses office she probably be fine" Sakura said trying to pick Hinata up.

"What are those...scars?!" Ino said leading the way towards the nurses office.

"I think so..."Temari said laying Hinata down

-moments later-

"mmhhhm" Hinata said waking up

"where am I?"she stated

" In the nureses office you kinda fainted" Temari said with a serious tone frightening Hinata.

"W-who are you"Hinata stated with a curious look

"Sabaku No Temari I am a friend of Matsuri...don't worry I told her to get to class so that we could talk.." Temari stated with her eyes softening.

"okay" Hinata said having a feel like she can open up to Temari.

" I just want to say that I am sorry for what my brother Garra did. "

"I-ts okay" hinata said lowering her head dealing a bit uneasy.

"Still I'm sorry...um I also want t say that I saw your ...scares"

Hinata gasped in surprise but then felt a tear.

"You probably don't want to talk about this and I know that we just met but can we be friends? Temari said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you ...Temari-chan I'd like that"Hinata said with tears in her eyes smiling.

"Now lets go, it's a good thing you fainted for a while and kakashi is always late...Ino gave you clothes so your okay"

"Thank you." Hinata said.


	4. Chapter 4

-in homewroom-

The girls

Sabaku No Temari is Garra's sister (I don't know why they are in the same grade they just are ) she is cunning and very tough with blond hair that is always in 4buns she loves dancing and dose t like bullies when she was younger her dad always beat her and her brother.

TenTen is a sporty chick who never says no to a fight she has a temper but is really kind and understanding she always has her hair up she is a tall beautiful girl who plays every sport

Sakura Haruno an intelligent girl who loves things that revolve around medicine. Her parents are always traveling thats why she. Choose to live with the girls so that she could stay. Her uniqueness is that she has pink hair with emerald eyes. She has a big temper and doesn't take no for an answer.

Ino Yamanaka her and Sakura are bestfriends even though they always argue. Ino loves shopping and has blonde long hair that is usually in a high ponytail

Matsuri is the youngest out of all of them. She is also considered the 'younger sister. 'She is kind and also

All are very stunningly beautiful. Out of all of them she Is more understanding ,but don't get me wrong she can get mad easily. Especially when it envolves the people she cares about.

"NEJI!" TenTen said storming in angry

'Shit' Neji thought "Yes Tennie" he stated with a smirk

"Don't you Tennie me you dumbass what you idiots did was mean especially since she was YOUR COUSIN!" TenTen angrily said still trying to push aside the 'Tennie thing'. TenTen and Neji knew each other since they were young and also Lee. They where always together. People would always call them the three musketeers. When Neji got into highschool he started acting differently. By differently I mean cold,mean , it was rare when you actually see him smile. After a while he started ignoring TenTen and Lee. They both decided to act like they were never friends with him in the first place. It's pretty hard since TenTen and him end up having all their classes together.

" Hn" was all Neji said with an annoyed expression.

"Don't listen to her NEJI-KUN. " shouted Shizuki. She is Neji's number one FanGirl.

"You know what don't listen to me"'you never listened to me in the first place.'Tenten then stormed off.

Neji just stared at her wondering what she meant by this. Even though Neji didn't talk to her deep in his heart I mean deep deep deep in his heart he cares. He always enjoyed spending time with her and Lee. When they where little Neji actually had alittle crush on her. That changed the day his dad died

he became darker colder he didn't care of anything anymore. Actually when he was bestfriends with Lee and TenTen a lot of girls had crushes on him.

With Temari and Hinata-

"Hinata do you feel any better?"Temari said as she handed her a red leather jacket to cover her scars. She actually looked really nice. As they left the nurses office Hinata found her locker.

"This is your locker. " Temari stated.

"Y-yes it is...are we late for Homeroom." Hinata said.

"Yea but since Kakashi-sensi is always late and while you fainted I looked at your schedule. You have first period with kakashi I do to its sort of a good thing because you don't do anything. "' he is always reading that disguting book.

"O-oh is N-Neji-nisan and his friends the kings of konoha high?" Hinata asked.

"Yes they do as they please. At times they always get away with things but that's occasionally. You see Tsunade-sama is like a grandmother to Naruto so they get off easy. They all have fangirls."

'This is gonna be a long year' Hinata thought. As they walked into Homeroom.

"TEMARI"


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto or any character. Sorry for the late update I have a lot of things going on in my life. Perdon

"Wha-" Temari stopped when she was thrown on the ground in a ginormous hug.

"Garra... are you alright!?"

(Didn't expect that now did you :D)

"Yea I just thought you were really angry."Garra replied and tightened his arms around her.

Garra hates when his sister is angry at him only because he cares about her. She and kankuro are his only family and he would do all he can to take care of her. Temari understands him because every time he does something stupid and she gets angry him,he tries to make it up to her. His family are the only ones who see this side of him.

" No I'm not angry at you...and I shouldn't be the one you should apologize to either. "She said as she tore him from her side

"Your right "

" Hinata-san I'm terribly sorry for the prank they played on you...'Oh Naruto'the bastard of Naruto was the one who got the idea." He said now smirking.

"Naruto?"

"Yea he's right over ...there " he answered

Pointing to a blond teen who was daydreaming of ramen

Hinata looked over at Naruto and blushed it was like the whole world completely stopped and it was just Naruto and her.

'He has nice blonde hair and his smile...' She was in a whole other world

' NO Hinata he played a prank on me...he is as ugly as a pig...his hair has a lot of dandruff...and his eyes are as clear as the sea...his eyes are ugl-...HIS EYES!' She scrunched up her nose making her look cute especially with that blush. She noticed that she was starring right into blue orbs.

Naruto POV

'On the 3th day of Christmas my stupid hoe gave to me..1 pork ramen..2Miso ramens ...and 3EVERYTHING RAM- Her Eyes...are pretty. WoW I'm speechless is she looking at me?

Oh great she's looking at me like every other FanGirl in this shit. (Smirks)...I'm gonna make her mine...maybe...maybe not she seems innocent and beautiful!

"Hey Garra who's your Friend" Naruto said

"Hinata the girl you played a prank on. "

He got close to her and softly grabbed her by the waist lightly nuzzling

her neck and whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan"

Shivers went down her spine. Being unable to say anything her blush darkened. Which Naruto thought was 'cute. '. He tightened his grip on her making her gasp as to how much pain he caused her.

"Ahh"

"Let go of her Naruto!" Temari yelled

Unfortunately it made Naruto tighten his grip on Hinata even more.

"Why should I" he said as he nuzzled her neck

"N-Naru..." Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. Since she was extremely close to him her head was resting on his shoulder.

Naruto noticed something wet on his shoulder and looked at her. He was causing her pain he let go of her and starred at her.

Naruto POV

I really did that but I didn't really really tighten my grip on her.

As Temari grabbed Hinata's hand her shirt raised up alittle letting Garra see a red hand mark on her lower back but was quickly covered by her jacket.

'What the hell is that' Garra thought

Then they all headed to there chairs.

Girls-

"Hey Hinata you alright" Matsuri said wiping Hinata's tears away.

Hinata nodes lightly smiling.

"Sit down pig we don't want everyone to know about our plan. " Sakura stated

"What plan" Stated Temari

"The plan to get back at Naruto and those freaks everyone calls HOT SEXY kings of Konoha. "Ino said with disgust.

She quickly told them the plan everyone besides Hinata who had a worried look only smiled.

"Come on Hinata We're doing this for you. "Matsuri said

"I-I know it just do-" Hinata didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Kakashi walked in making Hinata stand up and head towards him.

"Sorry I'm late but I was help-"

"LIAR" a random kid shouted.

"Hn... Any ways Hinata is our new student please present your self. "

"H-hi c-class I-I'm Hyuga Hinata and I'm glad to b-be h-here" she lightly smiled.

"We'll then have a seat near Naruto.. try not to flirt around with him.. please pay attention.."

Hinata was going to say some thing back but being the shy blushing type immediately rushed

the seat ignoring all those glances she was getting.

While she was sitting she found Naruto starring at her. She quickly looked away when they locked eyes.

Naruto wondered 'does she hate me...did I really do that to her? She's just so beautiful... better than all the rest. '

Hinata felt something on her leg. It was a note that had HINATA-CHAN on it.

""I'm sorry I hurt you... Can I talk to you after school""

She took her pencil and wrote

""It's okay..sure""

He grinned satisfactorily and looked at the bored. Glares and stares were surrounding her. The bell rang

-Hallway-

"Stay the fuck away from MY NARU-KUN. Ame said as she shoved Hinata to the lockers.

'Ah what's with everyone hurting me'Hinata thought as she hissed in pain.

"What's your problem Ame" Sakura yelled

"This white-eyed freak is who the fuck are you to talking to Naruto. He's mine bitch." With that said she walked away.

"Are you okay Hinata " Ino said as she grabbed arm to help her keep her balance.

Hinata nodded and lightly smiled.

"Alright guys see you in lunch" Matsuri and Temari left to class.

"Hey Hinata don't you have English with us. "Ino stated as Sakura and Tenten stayed beside them

"Yes I do "

"Then lets go to class"

-Temari and Matsuri-

"I feel sorry for Hinata if only we could help."Matsuri said as she frowned.

"I know but can we do to help her. "Stated Temari as she sat in her seat.

"Help who " Shikamaru intervened

"No one you lazyass"

Temari said with anger in her voice.

"I'm not lazy Temari-chan" Shikamaru responded with a mellow seductive joking voice.

"Oh really Shika-kun "Temari she repeated with the same tone.

"Yes really...watch"Shikamaru grabbed her sat her in his lap and kissed her. Temari's eyes widened in surprise she immediately returned the kiss with even more hunger.

"Tem- oh great this again. " Matsuri muttered with disgust.

"What again. " Garra said as he wrapped his arms around Hikari making her blush.

Hikari was the president of his fan club. She has purple eyes and green hair. She lets Garra use her.

"Nothing mind your dam mother fucking business. "Matsuri said with disdain.

"Hn...You know Matsuri keep being mean to me and I'm gonna deny everyone that were together. Garra replied as he kissed Hikari.

"WHAT WE ARE NOT TOGETHER. "Matsuri is know fuming oh anger

"Hm" He stopped kissing Hikari. He walked up to Matsuri put his hands on her hips pulled her close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Did Hinata get hurt by someone. "Garra whispered

Matsuri was surprised to say the least.

"Why do you care if she was or wasn't? Do you like her?" She questioned him

"I care because she's Temaris friend and in a way I still feel sorry for the prank" He showed her his true smile a smile that she found cute. Garra kissed her forehead and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. He looked at her differently with loving eyes and said "As for liking her I only like her as a friend. My heart belongs to someone else. "

With that he walked away leaving her stunned.

'That was wierd' she tried to shrug it off but couldn't she kept replaying the scene in her head wondering what he truly meant.


	6. Drama And Just Plain Weird

I don't own naruto or any character Kishi does sorry I haven't update but I had spent most of my time studying for midterms. Pardon my spelling/grammar. Thanks for the reviews I just wanted to say that the pairngs are

Mainly: NaruxHina

SasuxSaku

ShikaxTema

GarraxMatsuri

KibaxIno

KonoxHana

Suiren:Ship242

Other pairings may oblige I also wanted to say that Temari and Shikamaru have a wierd relationship right now. Temari has to much pride to admit her feelings for him. While Shikamaru knows he has feeling for her and in a way he shows them, but that doesn't stop him from having fun I know complicated.

-/-/-/-

"Hinata-chan are you sure your alright? " Ino looked at her worriedly.

Hinata mearly nodded and lightly smiled.

'I think Naruto has a thing for Hinata' Sakura thought to her self as she replayed the scene in her head.

'Nah I don't think so he such a flirt...OH NO this girl has awful things in her life hell no ..I'm not gonna let him play her!"

As class went on Hinata tried to be a good student and payed attention but couldn't her mind drifted into other things like Naruto Hanabi and her how she was going to deal with the drama to come. Ino was on her phone and Sakura seemed to be arguing with her self about something. 'Wired..but who am I to judge' Hinata thought to herself. The. The bell rang making everyone head to lunch.

-LUNCH-

"Hinata over here"Matsuri yelled across the cafeteria.

'So much for keeping a low profile' Hinata thought to her self as everyone stared at her walk over to the girls.

As they got in line to get food the boys appeared they where walking into the cafeteria

-BOYS POV-

"Ramen I want ramen." Naruto chanted as they walked inside.

"You always have ramen dobe try eating something else for a change. " Saskue said as he glared at some fangirls who were blowing kisses at him.

"Hn" Nauruto grunted in response.

"Don't worry Naru-kun i'll give you some ramen." Ame said as she brushed for fingers against his arm.

"Whatever" Respnded Naruto as he pushed her away from him 'I don't get why she always follows me... Even though it sucks I get to use her however the hell I want ' he smirked at this. She blushed and went to get him ramen.

"We'll boys lets go sit...since when do we ever get our own lunch anyway. "Naruto walked to his table with everyone the following behind.

-NORMAL POV-

As Ame walked in the line she spotted Hinata and glared at her. Hinata looked up to see Ame glaring at her. Even though she is extremely shy she doesnt give in to glares easily that she learned that hard way.

Flashback-

"Dammit Hinata you prick what are the rules. " Hiashi angrily said as he looked at his daughter. They where in there training room. Hiashi was showing his daughter a juken move.

In a way they were useful, she is extreamly capable to of defending her self. It was just that she is doesn't know that yet. Little 8year old Hinata was alway looked down upon thus leaving her self incapable of of seeing the good in her self, making her self want to give up.

"D-don't get s-sacred w-when s-someone g-glares at you. Hinata stutters her response.

"Yes idiot can you do something right for a change"Hiashi slapped his daughter and through her towards sharp glass. Little Hinata hissed in pain. Not once did little Hinata go to the hospital.

She loved he father she thought what ever he did was for her own good. TOTAL LIE.

-Present Time-

Hinata shrugged her off and smiled as she saw Hanabi walking towards them

"Hinata-chan" Hanabi smiled at her sister who let her cut in line.

"G-guys this is my sister, Hanabi these are

my friends Temari, Matsuri, Sakura and Ino." She said as she stroked her sisters hair. They smiled at each other.

"Aww Hanabi your so pretty..why dont you sit with us at our table." Ino said as she poked Hanabi's cheek.

"Um okay Thank you."Hanabi politely said suddenly a Ame appeared.

"Eww hell no she doesn't shes ugly an a freak look at her eyes..listen Freshman why don't you make your self useful and get me some ramen so I can give it to Naru-KUN." Ame appeared with a smudge look in her face.

She looked like the most stupidest person. Since she thought she was all good and powerful she aimed for Hanabi's hair to pull her towards the front of the line to grab Naruto's food. This lit a fire in Hinata's eyes it radiated, if looks could kill Ame would of been dead.

" Listen bitch I really don't know who you are but I sure know what will happen if you touch my sister. Get this into your thick head cunt Don't. Touch. Her. "Hinata was furious she might be afraid and extreamly shy and scared of her father,but she would take a bullet for her sister any day.

Ame being her self just glared and pulled her arm away from Hinata's grasp and left. Temari looked around and saw the whole cafeteria staring right at them. She faced Shikamarus table which was not that far away. Shikamaru was indeed looking at her she glared at him when he worded "Troublesome" to her.

-Boys-

'As much as I don't want to admit it that Troublesome woman drives me crazy'

Naruto looked stunned as to what just happened between Hinata and Ame but them smirked 'interesting'.

Neji looked unfazed by this by this but was also thinking the same thing as Naruto.

-Girls-

"Wow who knew...some voice you have there Hinata."

"U-m... Thank you.. I guess Ino but thats only because Ame was acting like a real bitch"

"I know what you mean Hinata wait until the presidents of Kk unite" Sakura trying to mock the way they talk.

"Any way Sakura we still the rest of the day to plan out. Hey Hinata there's alway this party for starting the new school year, you should come it'll be fun."

"Oh I don't know if I can go. My fathers a strict man and someone has to stay with Hanabi.

"It's alright...think about it still though the party isn't until Friday. " Temari said.

Hinata smiled and looked at Hanabi. Sighing she thought to herself 'Hanabi you know I won't let nobody touch you...no worries my birthday is coming and I'm already searching for apartments, you'll be safe and happy.

Temari was eating her lich when her phone vibrated she saw that it came from Shikamaru.

'Hey..I miss you. ' She scoffed after reading this.

'Sure you do lazy-ass..if you miss me then why the hell do you have a girl sitting on your lap?'

'Jealous much? You know I can't turn down a pretty girl that easy..especially if she has nice long tanned legs. With beautiful blond hair.'

'Aren't you so sure of your self there's a word for that..I belivie it's cocky -_- her hair isn't blond it's red'

'Nope that's not the word.. I wasn't describing her babe.;)

Listen.. this is so troublesome but so that you won't get mad any more ill fuck her once and dump her;]'

'Do what ever you want I don't care now cut to the chase what the fuck do you want.'

'What make you think that.. I actually do miss you:('

'Yeah right.. U only text me when you want something'

'I honestly do miss you. I miss your pretty face and with you 4 little four blond buns along with you amazin tanned skin. And nice long slim tanned legs. '

'Im not sure if I should feel flattered or scared? But right know I want 2 throw up'

'Troublesome but that's why I like you..anyway what happened in the cafeteria line today'

'Why do you care..who knew you were into gossip.'

He smirks while replying

'Jealous again? Come on babe don't be troublesome... You know I only have eyes for you they are just flings and one night stands no need to be jealous.'

'JEALOUS Me? Funny.. Ame was just being bitch and fucked around with Hinata's sister. That made Hinata extremely angry.'

'Interesting well thanks for the info babe'

She didn't reply back but thought to herself 'Me Jealous yeah right..jerk'

-boys-

" Wow Shika you type really fast I wonder what else you can do." Said Tayuya flirtatiously as she winked at him

"Many things, maybe I can show you one day. "

Shikamaru said in a husky voice that made her blush. This didn't go unseen by Temari, she looked unfazed by this but inside she was boiling.

"Oh Shika"

"Naru-kun I'm sorry I'm late it's just that the new girl and freshman freak didn't know were they belong so I put them in their places" Ame said sweetly. Neji scoffed.

"What ever as long as I get my ramen."

"I can feed you Naru-kun that's if you want me to."

"No now go"

Naruto dove for his ramen as Ame left.

"Neji can I come over tonight."Suiren said

"Whatever"

They resumed what they where doing which was kissing.

Saskue and Garra we quiet and glaring at any girl that showed up to talk to them.

BRING BRING

" We'll class is almost over see you guys later." Hanabi said as she stood up to leave.

"She so pretty can she be my sister too"

" No she doesn't want a pig as a sister. "

"Forehead"

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"P-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Hinata was laughing at their childless and thought'some friends'

"What so funny" Matsuri said

"N-nothing" she fled to class. The girls followed after. After lunch school classrs went by fast,Hinata then recalled the note and told Hanabi to wait in the car. She passed by the cafeteria and quickly found Mr. Hatake's classroom. As she got closer to the room she heard moaning.

'Should I go see what's in their or not'

When she opened the door she saw the most disgrastful thing in her life. Naruto and Ame were having kissing. This all had to calibrate into Hinatas head.

Liplocked- check

Tangled-check

Barely any clothes- check

In the classroom-check

Then it all sunk in they were gonna fuck each other and then she walked in. " Eep" was all she said as she stood there shocked. Naruto turned his face and saw a red Hinata by the door.

"Hina-"

But was cut off short when Hinata ran straight for her car not looking back. Ame being the big bitch just smirked proudly. Naruto not knowing what to do just put this shirt back on.

"Naruto what are you doing."

"I'm leaving I'm not amped up any more see yuh." He grabbed his jacket and left.

-Hinata-

What was that.. Never in my life have I ran that fast. I opened by car door and buckled up without any hesitation I began driving.

Why would he give me a note to see him after school only to see him with no shirt and another girl in his arms. Am I supposed to feel sad and deppresed. Whatever.

"Hanabi when a guy tells you to stay after school you say no got it?"

"Got it, did a guy tell you to see him after school?"

"Never mind that...how was school."

"It was okay I had to present my self to everyone. In every class I went."

"Same here meet any friends?"

"Yea her name is Moegi she's my only friend. Theirs this girl named Kaede who called me a bitch and told me to stay away from her boyfriend. "

" Whose her boyfriend?"

"Some douche named Konohamaro he swears he's all high and handsome just because he's one of the KK's.

"Just ignore him and this Kaede girl. "

"Thanks sis for the lunch time..thing. "

"Listen...do you think I would let a skinny ass girl to lay a hand on you...if I don't let dad hit why would I let a no life orange bitch do it. "

Hinata and Hanabi both laughed at that. Hinata parked her car in the drive way and walked inside with Hanabi right behind her. Hiashi sleeping with a beer in his hand. Hinata pointed to the stairs Hanabi quietly went to her room. Hinata stayed and quietly cleaned up the living room, she picked up the beer bottles, swiped the floor. When she was done she walked up to her father and shakes her head. 'Some father you are'

She walks up the stairs and into Hanabi's room.

"Sis I want you to go to the party ill ask Moegi to let me stay with her."

" Im not su-"

" Hinata dads not even gonna be here he off on a 'business trip' for a 3 weeks he leaves tomorrow. "

"I'll think about it I don't even know what to wear."

" That's why we are gonna go shopping tomarrow. "

"Fine..help me put some gauze on. "

They spent the rest of the time wrapping Hinata all around her stomach and chest.

"Hinata hurry the fuck down in hungry!"

"Yes father"

Hinata quickly prepared dinner and set it on the table for him. For once he ate silently. He finished early and packed his bags for tomorrows flight.

Hinata-

Hinata was done washing dishes and was in her room looking at a newspaper ad.

'Hmm two rooms bathroom kitchen living room oh and a garage... Why would Naruto send me a letter to meet him after class. Nasty did he want me to see him eww I don't even want to remember. Should I be sad or jealous because of this..nah I don't even know him..well night Hinata.

Next day-

Naruto woke up early in the morning not because he was eager to get to school but because he was currently engaging into sexual activities. (I Don't write Lemons)

" Yea babe thanks for staying over. "

"Anything for you Naruto-kun. Call me next time you want to have some fun. " he grinned at her as he put his hands on the wall hovering above her. She was trapped between his tan arms.

" You turn me on without even trying..you know I will. "

She blushed furiously which made Hinata pop up into his head but he quickly discarded it away.

"B-Bye" she kissed him on the lips and left.

'You would think I would feel good after fucking her but I don't that bitch didn't even know what to man never fuck a girl who stays doing the same shit."

Naruto changed and got ready for school headed done to eat ramen. Everyone was all ready there. Konohamaro dragged his feet across the living room toward the kitchen to eat.

" Dam Kono what the fuck is wrong with your face you look terrible. "

" Thanks for the complement Naruto-Nisan but while everyone in this mother fucking house were fucking bitches I was trying to go to sleep." Kono said while eating Cinnimon Toast Crunch.

" Sorry man but I mean the bitch I fucked screamed while I fucked her but man I stopped early because her screaming was annoying the fuck out of me." Shikamaru said.

Konohamaro rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Neji was just staring at his food.

" Your food is gonna get cold you know." Garra said.

" Hn...I'm not really hungry...(He pushed his chair making it hit the wall) Shit why the fuck does Hinata have to be in this school for once I thought I was free and know she's here fuck man" Neji furiously screamed.

"What's the big deal with her here I mean she seems to shy to do anything."Naruto said thinking out loud.

"I. Hate. Her. And her mother fucking family she's the reason that my father died 15 years ago."

Everyone stayed quiet not knowing what to say until Naruto spoke up.

" She was little she probably didn't know what was going on."

" Your right her recklessness caused the death of the one person I cared for the most. Because o her stupidity I lost him. Because shes retarded he's gone!" He stood up and left trying to calm himself done..


End file.
